-La última decisión- Trampas (4)
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Por fin llega la última decisión del detective. ¿Escogerá a Adler? ¿Escogerá a Susan? ¿O se entregará y las dejará vivir?


**Por aquí os dejo ya el 4º y último capítulo de éste fic. **

**Lo subiré completo, y dejaré el link. **

**Espero, disfruten de la lectura ;) **

**-La última decisión- Trampas. **

—Susan, pasa, tesoro...

—¿Sí, padre?...

—Acércate, pequeña...

Susan se acercó a su padre, sentado en una butaca de color marrón oscuro, le daba la espalda, pero aún así, sabía que la cara que debía tener él en ese momento, no era de aprobación. Tragó saliva y se colocó a su lado, mirándole desde arriba.

—Llevas dos semanas llegando tarde a casa.

—Pero padre, yo... —la interrumpió.

—Silencio —prosiguió—: y que yo sepa la escuela no está sino a 30 minutos de aquí... ¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa?

Por desgracia, Susan no pensó ninguna excusa para tal acusación, así que lo máximo que pudo hacer, fue callar.

—Bien —el padre se levantó, y caminó al rededor de Susan—. A partir de ahora, Charlie será quien te recoja a las 17:00

—Pero padre, yo termino a las 15:00...

Colocó sus manos tras su espalda, acariciando sus dedos.

—Ya no.

Susan frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Tu madre y yo hemos acordado cambiarte de colegio.

—¿Qué?... —Susan se sobrecogió.

—No saldrás de casa a no ser que yo te de el permiso. Estás castigada hasta próximo aviso.

—Pero... ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

—¿Me estás alzando la voz, jovencita?

—Padre, por favor, escúcheme... —suplicó ella.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese crío. Te vieron con él de la manita en el parque. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que hablen de ti a tus espaldas? —negó con la cabeza—. Vergüenza tendría que darte mancillar así nuestro apellido.

—Sólo es mi amigo... —bajó la cabeza.

—Me lo pones peor si entonces te besas con tus amigos... —el padre arrastró las palabras, musitándolas entre dientes.

A Susan pareció salírsele el corazón del pecho ante tales palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se quedó más pálida de lo que ya de costumbre era. Arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño, abatida.

—Si vuelvo a verte con ese mocoso —sacó un pequeño sobre de su batín con unas palabras escritas en una letra cursiva y elegante.

Colegio de monjas – Divina Pastora.

Y lo _abanicó _en su cara. La muchacha tragó saliva y asintió mirando a su padre, aguantando las lágrimas—. Ahora retírate.

—Pero padre...

Éste se giró y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, que hizo que la muchacha se quedase quieta y recta como una vela. Estiró su brazo hasta su mejilla y colocó su mano con delicadeza en su propia mejilla. Tragó saliva, y cuando levantó la mirada para mirar fijamente a su padre, éste ya no era quien creía ella que era... Se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de par en par, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. En su mano derecha tenía una regla, como la anterior vez.

—¿Tengo que recordarle que no me gusta que me fallen, Srta. Bathory?... —apretó la regla en su mano y la alzó sobre la cabeza de Susan. Ésta soltó un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había sido todo una horrible pesadilla. Un recuerdo convertido en pesadilla...

—¿Dónde estoy?... —murmuró para sí misma, cansada. Se quejó al notar algo en sus muñecas. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que estaba esposada a una especie de viga de metal. _¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un saco de boxeo?... _Pensó. Se movió intentando liberarse, pero estaba demasiado cansada, y los brazos a penas podía sentirlos. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su al rededor. Pero parecía no ser la única que estaba encadenada al techo—. ¿Adler?... —inquirió, pero parecía que su _compañera _estaba dormida—. Maldita sea... —forcejeó como pudo, intentando liberarse. Alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio intentando idear cómo escapar. Algo o alguien justo enfrente de ella, le chistó, llamando su atención. Bajó rápidamente la mirada en busca de aquel sonido. Tenía postrado ante ella, a un hombre también atado a una silla, o demasiado débil para levantarse. Las cuerdas parecían estar aflojadas. ¿Quizá fingiría no poder soltarse?...

—No se mueva... Por una vez, Srta. Bathory... hágame caso. Está en contacto con un mecanismo que accionará esas cuerdas haciendo que el gatillo de la pistola que le apunta a usted, dispare por sí solo.

Susan se dio la vuelta, y contempló todo aquel instrumental que tenía tras su nuca. Frunció el ceño, pero no estaba preocupada por ella, sino por él.

—Sherlock...

—Sólo haga lo que le pido, por favor...

Susan asintió.

—¿Dónde está él?...

—He despertado hace unos minutos. Creo que de momento estamos solos.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa...

—Creo que ya es tarde para lamentarse, Susan.

Susan se quedó en silencio, y miró a su derecha.

—¿Qué hace Adler aquí?...

—Ojalá que no sea lo que yo creo que hace aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Susan, arrugando la frente.

—Me hará escoger a una de las dos...

A Susan se le aceleró el corazón por momentos. Lamentablemente conocía la devoción del detective por Adler, y por desgracia, supo a quién de las dos escogería. Bajó la mirada, meditando en todo aquello. ¿Cómo hacer pues que ellos dos saliesen vivos de allí? Conocía a Moriarty, si podía matar a Holmes lo haría. Arriesgar o no su vida ya no le importaba, sabía que moriría de todas formas. Cerró los ojos, intentando idear un plan.

—Señorita Bathory... —murmuró Holmes—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, tiene que ayudarme. Es usted la única que está despierta.

Susan abrió los ojos, mirándole.

—Dígame que tiene buen equilibrio.

—¿Qué pretende hacer?...

—Necesito comprobar qué movimiento es el que activa el mecanismo. Muévase con mucho cuidado hacia su izquierda.

Susan asintió y tragó saliva. Movió su cadera un sólo milímetro, pero aquello ocasionaba el balanceamiento.

—¡Sht! ¡Quieta! No vuelva a moverse. Apriete sus glúteos y su abdomen. Eso hará que deje de balancearse.

Susan hizo lo que le pidió. Y cerró los ojos.

—Me duelen las muñecas...

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia éstas, y frunció el ceño.

—Susan... Necesito que haga una última cosa por mí esta noche.

—Lo que sea...

—Prométame que tendrá cuidado, y será ésta vez más cautelosa.

Susan volvió a asentir.

—Necesito que intente columpiarse hacia atrás. Pero muy lentamente. Sólo necesito comprobar una cosa.

—De acuerdo.

—Adelante...

—Sherlock... Si me pasara algo... —él la interrumpió.

—No. No le ocurrirá nada, ¿me oye?. Míreme... No aparte la mirada de mis ojos. Estoy aquí.

Susan suspiró y apretó los labios. Le temblaba el pulso. Cogió aire y lo soltó con cuidado. Le miró fijamente, con un nudo en la garganta, y entonces se balanceó muy lentamente hacia atrás. El problema vino cuando el impulso se hizo hacia delante al volver. Se oyó un crujido, el seguro del arma se había retirado, y la cuerda que activaba aquel engranaje se había soltado. Susan gritó el nombre del detective, asustada. Éste hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba atado. El corazón se les salió a ambos, y él intentó tranquilizar a la chica.

—Susan, Susan... Escúcheme, por favor. Vuelva a hacer fuerza. Concéntrese en los músculos que le dije anteriormente. Abdomen... —repitió él, con paciencia, mientras ella, cumplía.

—No puedo... —dijo Susan, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—Sí, sí puede. Míreme.

—No, no puedo —dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. A pesar de que ya estaba de nuevo a salvo. Negó con la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—La necesito aquí conmigo.

Esas palabras parecieron calmara de inmediato. Levantó la mirada, y le observó.

—El mecanismo se activa cuando los movimientos son hacia delante, izquierda, y derecha. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado ahora que el seguro se ha retirado. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría activar el gatillo. ¿Me ha entendido?

—S-sí...

—Quiero que se quede muy quieta. Y que por nada del mundo se... —una voz en la misma habitación hizo que el detective girase su rostro hacia la acompañante de Susan.

—¿Holmes?... —dijo una voz cansada.

—Srta. Adler... —dijo él más tranquilo.

—¿Qué diantres hago aquí colgada? —forcejeó también, y Holmes soltó un bufido, acompañado de un quejido.

—NO. SE. MUEVA.

Adler se detuvo. Susan rodó los ojos. Éste podría ser quizás el peor de sus días.

—O sí...

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada, justo detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba amarrado el detective.

—¡Usted! —dijo Adler.

—Yo...

—¡¿A qué está jugando?!

Pero las pistolas que apuntaban a ambas, no eran las únicas armas que había ahora mismo en esa habitación. El profesor sacó de su manga la misma pistola con la que había apuntado a Susan días atrás. Sólo que esta vez no era ella el blanco. Moriarty se llevó un dedo a los labios, acallando a Adler.

—Te conviene estar en silencio. Si esto sale mal, morirán todos. Les explicaré en qué consiste la..., _prueba. _Están conectadas a unos dispositivos que reaccionan con el movimiento de todo su cuerpo. Si se mueven, el seguro se retirará, y posteriormente, ante otro movimiento, disparará. Si el seguro no sigue en su posición, quiere decir que no se siguieron las reglas. Por lo tanto... —miró a Susan, preguntándole, para saber si lo había entendido o no.

—Moriremos todos...

—Bien, Srta. Bathory. Veo que me escucha... ¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí. Las cuerdas... —se acercó a Adler, y repasó con su dedo la soga, hasta el final de ésta, llegando al arma—. Se ha portado usted bien, Adler... Su mecanismo sigue intacto...

Ella le miró con desprecio, y levantó la cabeza, fijándose en sus esposas. Acto seguido, Moriarty se pasó al lado de Susan, y repitió la misma acción. Pero esta vez, sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...

Susan tragó saliva y miró al frente. Sherlock parecía preocupado, y su atención era sólo y únicamente para Susan. Lo que la tranquilizó. Moriarty se deslizó hasta posarse delante suya, con las manos en la espalda. Se giró hacia Sherlock, y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, casi divertida, para después volver a mirar a Susan.

—¿Te has movido? —le preguntó con insidia, aunque fuese obvio.

Susan negó apretando los labios, sin recordar que había quedado rastro en el mecanismo.

—¿No? —continuó, alzando las cejas, con un tono de voz delicado, como si estuviese descubriendo a un niño que acababa de hacer alguna trastada—. ¿Seguro?...

Sherlock la miró, y negó como si quisiese que ella le imitase. Pero no reaccionó, miró de reojo a Moriarty, mientras éste se acercaba a una pequeña mesa, y cogía una pequeña vela acompañada de un plato. Se acercó a la muchacha, y sin decir nada, sacó de su bolsillo unas tijeras. Y Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía atragantadas unas palabras en su garganta, pero decidió callarse. De sobra conocía a Moriarty. Susan, miró hacia abajo, y sin reaccionar, sintió un escalofrío. Negó fervientemente, sin decir ni una palabra, mirando al profesor. Él sonrió con malicia y encogió el codo con las tijeras, cerca de su vientre. Susan sintió la fría tijera raspando su abdomen, pero lo único cortado, fue una parte de su camisa. Susan soltó un gemido ahogado, y miró rápidamente hacia su abdomen. ¿Cómo podía ser? Le había dolido tan sólo de imaginar que esas tijeras hubiesen podido pincharle. La tez de Holmes era pálida, y una gota de sudor circuló desobediente por su frente. Soltó un suspiro, relajado. Pero aquí no terminaba la cosa. Moriarty arrancó el trozo que quedaba de su camisa, y con aquel brusco movimiento, Susan se balanceó sin desearlo. Jadeó atemorizada y murmuró. Moriarty dejó en el suelo la vela con el vaso, la cogió de las caderas y detuvo el movimiento. Parecía estar deseando que a la chica le diese un ataque cardíaco. Se guardó las tijeras y se agachó para recoger lo que había dejado en el suelo. Susan aprovechó para mirar a Sherock, y susurrarle muy quedamente: _Te quiero... _Dijo ella, preocupada. Sherlock cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Moriarty se reincorporó e inclinó el plato junto a la vela sobre el vientre de Susan. La cera se acopló a su piel, estaba ardiendo.

Se mordió los labios apretando los ojos, intentando no quejarse. Algo a lo que Moriarty le molestó. Vertió toda la cera que pudo sobre la parte despojada de la chica, y acercó la vela a su estómago.

Susan esta vez no pudo reprimir aquel gemido ahogado. Y lo lamentó al ver el rostro decepcionado y angustiado de Sherlock al contemplar tal escena. Moriarty levantó la cabeza, y se alejó de Susan, dejando la vela de nuevo en su lugar.

—Toda mala acción tiene su castigo, Srta. Bathory... —se dio la vuelta y su atención se fijó en Sherlock—. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar que estaba aquí, Holmes? Usted, que es el protagonista de todo este entuerto...

Sherlock sonrió con escarnio. Susan agachó la cabeza, le ardía el abdomen, lo tenía en carne viva. Los brazos le temblaban, pero apenas los sentía.

—Profesor Moriarty... —dijo a modo de saludo, Holmes.

—Supongo que no hace falta que haga las presentaciones —dijo refiriéndose a Susan y a Adler.

Sherlock no comentó nada al respecto, le miró con una profunda rabia, pero aún así, sereno.

—Hoy es quizá, el día más fructuoso de mi vida... Tengo ante mí, a una de las mejores criminales —se giró hacia Adler—. A mi izquierda, tengo a una de las únicas —miró a Susan, pero volvió su mirada hacia Adler un momento mientras proseguía con la frase—, mujeres, que logró conquistar el congelado corazón del aquí presente... —ésta vez se giró hacia Sherlock—, detective... Sherlock Holmes. Me pareció correcto que los tres estuviéseis presentes ante la muerte de uno de vuestros compañeros. Y —comenzó a caminar, alzando el dedo índice—. Respondiendo a la pregunta que seguramente muchos os haréis: sí. Uno de vosotros morirá esta noche. No importa quién. Su destino será forjado con las decisiones que él mismo tome, y con las decisiones que, el Sr. Holmes determine. Así que... que empiece el juego.

Moriarty sonrió insidioso, dio dos palmadas, y unos focos apuntaron a las dos muchachas. Ambas apretaron los ojos ante tal destello de luz.

—No pienso participar en tal desfachatez —dijo Sherlock, indignado.

—¿No? —preguntó Moriarty con aires de superioridad. Entonces, de las sombras, aparecieron los dos ayudantes del profesor, con un látigo para cada uno. Se acercaron uno a Susan, y otro a Adler, y se quedaron tras ellas, esperando las órdenes de su jefe. Moriarty les asintió, y éstos comenzaron con su labor. Atizaron y castigaron la espalda de las dos. Sherlock retiró la mirada. Había conseguido soltarse antes de que Moriarty llegase, y no se levantó hasta el momento en el que escuchó a Adler gritar su nombre. Se irguió de un resorte y Moriarty hizo lo mismo, sacando el arma y apuntándole justo en la nuca. Retiró el gatillo y a Susan pareció salírsele el corazón del pecho.

—¡NO! —gritó ella con afonía— ¡Por favor, no! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡ME ENTREGO! ¡Mátame a mí! No a él...

Moriarty se detuvo, y miró a Susan por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

—Dejadnos a solas —decretó el profesor a sus ayudantes. Pero Kennich, le atestó un último latigazo a Susan, que se mordió la lengua evitando cualquier quejido. Finalmente, se retiraron cumpliendo la orden de su jefe.

Moriarty pareció sonreír de nuevo. Se acercó a Susan y le preguntó.

—¿Me ha..., parecido escuchar algo? —colocó su mano abierta tras el pabellón de su oreja.

—Ya he elegido cuál será mi destino.

—Susan —interrumpió Sherlock.

—Lo he decidido —sentenció.

—No puede hacer eso. No puede hacerme esto.

—Es mi vida, Sherlock.

Moriarty parecía regozijarse ante tal escena.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sherlock sin aliento, sin fuerzas.

—Prefiero la muerte a vivir sin poder tenerte.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una estupidez.

—Quizá lo sea para ti. Pero tú no te levantas cada día pensando que _ella _—miró a Adler un leve instante—. Puede besarte cuando le plazca. Que jamás podrás sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Que jamás me perdonarás por algo que yo no decidí.

Sherlock parecía ansioso. Le temblaban las manos.

—Por favor —suplicó él.

—Lo siento.

—Que empiece el espectáculo —dijo Moriarty, deseando divertirse un poco más. Bajo las muchachas, se abrió una pequeña placa metálica que conducía al sótano. De ellas emanaron unas llamas que llegaban hasta lo pies de ellas. Susan apretó los ojos y los dientes, no quería que él viese su sufrimiento.

—¡Holmes! ¡Holmes! —gritó Adler—. Por favor, ¡ayúdame!

Susan reprimió un gemido. Las manos le sudaban. Sherlock dio un rápido vistazo a todo lo que le rodeaba, pero los gritos de ella no le dejaban pensar. Moriarty paseó por detrás de ellas, inspeccionando su obra. Sherlock se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Susan respiraba con dificultad. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa, no podría aguantar mucho más. Aquel dolor era insoportable. Sus zapatos estaban... ¿ardiendo? Oh Dios, sí. Lo estaban haciendo. Ésta vez no pudo reprimir mucho más tiempo un gemido que abrasó su garganta como lo hacía el fuego que empezaba a calar sus ropajes. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aplastando y atizando su pecho cual saco de boxeo.

—¡Basta! ¡Ella dijo que daba su vida! ¡No tiene por qué continuar con esto! —gritó Adler.

Pero Moriarty sólo quería desquiciar a Holmes, que estuviese débil, sin fuerzas. Derrotarlo ya de una vez por todas. Chasqueó los dedos, y el fuego desapareció. Pero los pantalones de Susan comenzaron a arder. Ella gritó al sentir cómo su piel se abrasaba, y Sherlock no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse para retirárselos. Se los arrancó de un tirón y los lanzó a lo lejos. Buscó con la mirada el cubo que había divisado anteriormente y corrió hacia él, para después lanzarlo sobre las piernas de ella, calmando así el dolor, disminuyendo el edema, y eliminando los agentes nocivos. Sherlock se levantó y se colocó justo delante de ella, que le miró con desvanecimiento, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Él le sujetó la cara con firmeza.

—Míreme, estoy aquí. Por favor... Quédese conmigo.

—Pr-prometame... que nunca... me olvidará... —dijo Susan, sin aliento—. Sólo prométame... e-eso... —los párpados se derrumbaban sobre sus ojos.

—Jamás —dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

Susan sonrió al ver la profundidad de la mirada de Sherlock.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?... —repitió por última vez, a modo de broma. Se perdió en el iris de él, adentrándose en plena oscuridad, una oscuridad que pronto se tornó en luz. Una gran luz que le revelaba viejos recuerdos. A la vez los primeros y los últimos recuerdos que su mente rememorase.

—_¡Sherlock, llegaremos tarde a clase! _

—_Espera, no seas impaciente... —la atrajo él, con su brazo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. _

—_No quiero que llamen a mis padres... _

—_No lo harán, confía en mí. Tengo que preguntarte algo... _

—_¿Hm? —arrugó la frente, nerviosa. _

—_Desde el primer día en el que te vi, supe que lo que sentía por ti me superaba enormemente, Susan Bathory... Jamás imaginé que pudiera llegar a sentir... ¿amor? —le preguntó a ella, como si él no conociese esa palabra. _

—_¿Q-qué?... —las mejillas de Susan se encendieron. Sherlock tomó su mano, y la besó con delicadeza._

—_¿Me concederías el honor, de acompañar, iluminar, y alegrar mis días. El permiso para besar tus labios y tomar tu mano. Protegerte hasta que me lo permitas?... _

_Susan no tuvo que pensárselo mucho tiempo, se abalanzó 'robándole' un beso y abrazarlo. _

—Susan... —susurró él, suplicando en silencio que ella abriese de nuevo los ojos.

—Jamás... —repitió Susan, delirando.

—Holmes... —protestó Adler, deseando soltarse.

Susan no pudo soportar el dolor y la angustia, y dejó que sus párpados cayesen.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, derrumbado.

—Ahora suéltela, profesor.

—¿Soltarla? —rió, acercándose a él—. He conseguido lo único que quería. Atraerle a usted hasta mí. La soltaré, cuando usted esté muerto, ahogándose en su propia sangre —Moriarty colocó su pistola en la frente de Sherlock, y retiró el seguro.

Susan abrió los ojos de par en par, al escuchar a la perfección aquel sonido. Actuó sin pensar y sin recordar el mecanismo que imposibilitaba su huída, pero no dejaría que Sherlock muriese. Gritó y se balanceó con la fuerza necesaria como para lograr atestarle una fuerte patada en la columna a Moriarty, que cayó de boca contra el suelo. Sherlock abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido del disparo y se quedó paralizado mirando su pecho. Pero no fue el suyo el impactado. El dispositivo de Susan se activó también con aquel brusco movimiento, disparando una única bala que impactó contra su espalda, perforándole los músculos y los tejidos. Se quedó sin respiración, y tosió con sus últimas fuerzas, eyaculando la sangre que la bala había perforado en su interior.

—No... —dijo Sherlock rendido.

Moriarty rió desde el suelo, también con sus labios cubiertos de sangre.

—Has perdido, viejo amigo...

Sherlock le partió la nariz de una patada, abalanzándose sobre Susan. El disparo hizo que se soltasen sus esposas y cayese a tiempo en los brazos del detective.

—Ha salvado usted a la única mujer que le ha utilizado como ha querido... A la mujer que jamás daría su vida por la suya. A la mujer..., que desea que sea usted sólo para ella, sin de verdad desearle... —escupió Moriarty desde el suelo.

—¿¡De qué demonios habla?! —le gritó Sherlock, furioso.

El profesor miró a Adler. Ésta negó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no le hablas de tu enfermedad? —la animó Moriarty.

—No sé de qué habla, Holmes, por favor, sáqueme de aquí...

—¿Enfermedad? —quiso saber él.

—Tuberculosis... Una infección bacteriana contagiosa que compromete principalmente a los pulmones... La muerte es inminente.

Sherlock miró a Adler con ira.

—¿¡Cuándo pensabas contármelo!?

Ella no contestó. Sherlock se acercó a Moriarty, le dio una patada en la mano, cogió la pistola, y le apuntó firmemente. Disparó, y lanzó el arma al suelo. Contempló la muerte del profesor, y cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta, y se acuclilló delante de ella, acariciando su mejilla.

—Holmes... —dijo protestando Adler, le dolían las muñecas, pero éste le ignoró.

Se acuclilló al lado de Susan, acariciando su nuca y levantándola levemente hacia él. La puerta se oyó, y el más grande de los secuaces de Moriarty, entró hecho una furia.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? —bramó.

—Lo que me faltaba...

Holmes se levantó, y ojeó cómo el hombre rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre él, pero de pronto se detuvo. Holmes frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, sin comprender. El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo, y tras él:

—¡Watson!

—Holmes ¡¿a quién diablos dejó entrar en casa?!

Pero Sherlock pronto unió cabos y rebuscó entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de su amigo.

—Dígame que aún lo conserva.

—¿Conservar el qué? ¡Holmes! —dijo incómodo ante tanto toqueteo por parte de su compañero.

—Aquí está —sacó del bolsillo una pequeña jeringuilla, le quitó la tapa y la escupió a lo lejos. Se acercó rápidamente a Susan y terminó de romper la camisa de ella, buscó con el tacto el inicio de su esternón e hincó la aguja justo en su corazón.

—Vamos... —musitó impaciente Sherlock.

Esperaron ambos 7 segundos, y de repente, Holmes recibió un golpe contra la frente de Susan, justo en su nariz. Ella gritó abalanzándose sobre él, colocándose encima, para después correr hacia Watson y golpearle sin ton ni son.

—QUÉ DEMONIOS. ME HA. PASADO —preguntó ella, histérica.

Holmes sonrió de medio lado y se levantó para abrazarla.

—Voy a despedirla... —bromeó Holmes, con una sonrisa.

Susan se la devolvió, y ambos se miraron fijamente, apunto de besarse.

—Esto... No quisiera interrumpir tan hermosa escena, pero... ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Holmes.

Susan se quedó con las ganas de ese beso. Holmes la tomó por la cintura, guiñándole un ojo, y ella sonrió entonces.

—Holmes... ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —inquirió Watson, acercándose a Adler.

—Examínela.

—Tiene pulso...

—Bien. Déjela ahí. Los civiles se encargarán de ella como es debido...

—Holmes... —murmuró Adler—. Por favor...

—Sí sí. Encantado de volver a verla Srta. Adler.

—¡Holmes! —insistió ella, pero él la ignoró.

—Volvamos a casa... Por cierto, Watson. Su intervención nos ha venido de perlas...

—Un placer, Holmes...

—En cuanto a usted, Srta. Bathory... Tendrá un sanción, por supuesto. Se ha portado usted muy mal.

—¿Sanción? —rió Susan.

—Exactamente... —Sherlock pasó sus manos por la espalda de ambos, llevándolos hasta la salida.

—¿Qué clase de castigo? —preguntó Susan, divertida.

—¿Ha oído usted hablar del celibato?

—¡Holmes! —le protestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sé que ninguno conseguirá soportar el... celibato, así que... No se olviden de la corbata en la puerta... —comentó Watson.

FIN.


End file.
